


Happiest Thoughts

by fuzzyhamish



Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts, Patronus, SteveTony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyhamish/pseuds/fuzzyhamish
Summary: I decided to fill the prompt with some fanart! Please leave a comment and feel free to reshare!
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STOCKING FILLS 2021 [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163204
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Happiest Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Orange_Coyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Coyote/pseuds/Orange_Coyote) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) spaceboundwitch#2505
> 
> 2) Short Prompts:  
> \- knights in medieval times  
> \- "I've never been so embarrassed in my life!"  
> \- stony as tourists trying not to be noticed
> 
> 3) Long Prompts:  
> \- Neither of them are perfect, but luckily they happen to complement each others' strengths and weaknesses in ways no one could have imagined. (Unless you ask Nat, who will claim she been knew)  
> \- When a mission goes wrong Tony takes refuge by hiding out in a Las Vegas penthouse suite and Steve is the only one who can get past the concierge to convince him to talk about it. And if they just so happen to stay for another week to have some fun, who's going to stop them? Nick Fury? Good luck.  
> \- Person A's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere. Person B comes to their rescue. Explaining how they got there is only half the fun.
> 
> 4) DO NOT WANTS:  
> \- mpreg  
> \- major character death  
> \- comas  
> \- amnesia  
> \- sexual assault/abuse  
> \- graphic physical torture  
> \- graphic sexual content
> 
> 5) Other Likes:  
> Give me any and all AUs! Pirates, social media influencers, chefs, aliens, coffee shops, flower shops, animal rescues, Quidditch players, greasers, mechanics, sports, teachers, 1920s, 1950s, 1990s, future fic, artists, writers, meeting on discord/tumblr, dragons/merpeople or witches/shifters, fantasy setting, historical setting... you get the idea.  
> I am a fluff person BUT I can handle angst in small doses.  
> Aro/ace representation is great if you feel comfortable with it!  
> I will scream happily over any art, whether it is line art or doodles or fully colored pieces. Any of it! I'm not picky. Moodboards for your fave stony concepts are great too!


End file.
